Alyssa Lies
by ShyShinobi
Summary: Tenten meets a little girl at the Academy. When she tells Tenten her secret, will Tenten be able to help? Based on the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. I own nothing in this fic.


**A/N- Woo Hoo! Another songfic! This is to the song Alyssa lies by Jason Michael Carroll. To get the full effect listen to the song while reading the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story. The song belongs to Jason Michael Carroll and anyone else who was involved in writing it, producing it, etc. Or anyone else who has any rights to it! The characters and anime both belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**ENJOY! X3**

Whatever- Normal  
_Whatever- Song lyrics  
'Whatever'- Memories_

**P.S. I need a beta, so If anyone's interested feel free to contact me. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**_My little girl met a new friend just the other day  
On the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings_

An eight year old girl was walking beside her father on her way to the Academy. The girl had long hair in a Chinese style Chignon. She had slightly tanned skin as a result of all the training and playing she did outside over the summer and the weekends since school started back. Her father had been walking her to school a lot lately. Ever since he got a new part-time job at the Hokage's Tower he's been insisting on walking to school with her. He had decided to get a part-time job in order to earn extra money. Whenever he wasn't on a mission he would go and do odd and end jobs for the Hokage.

The two arrived at their destination. The older Shinobi kissed the young Konoichi-in-Training on her head and left.

"Sayonara, Tenten," he called over his shoulder. The young girl, Tenten, waved back and walked inside the school.

She sat threw her classes and participated in training. She really liked the training part, especially when they were working with weapons. She was going to be a Weapons Mistress when she became an actual Kunoichi. She hung out with her friends and it was an all in all normal day, until after school let out.

She went outside and sat down on a bench just outside the door. Her friends had already gone home and she was deciding what to do until her father showed up when she saw another girl sitting beside a tree between the tires and swings. The girl looked lonely, so she got up and walked over to her.

She had dark indigo colored hair and pale nearly pupil-less eyes. Tenten didn't know the girl very well. She was a year below her in school and Tenten had only seen her in the halls a few times before and after classes. As Tenten made her way towards her, the pale eyed girl didn't seem to notice the new presence so she decided to speak.

"Hi. I'm Tenten. What's your name?" The girl jumped and looked up at her shyly. After a moment or two she timidly replied.

"H-Hinata." Tenten smiled.

"That's a pretty name! Why are you all alone over here?" Hinata just shrugged.

"Oh, well, can I sit with you then?" The other girl nodded. Tenten sat down and looked at Hinata expectantly. Hinata looked at her for a moment before shifting her gaze towards the ground. Tenten sighed before speaking.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Hinata shook her head."Um, n-no, not really."

"Hmm, so where are all your friends?"

"Oh, um, well, y-you see," she started playing with her fingers and poking them together, "I, uh, um-"

"Wait," Tenten put her hand up to stop her rambling, "Don't you have any?"

"Erm, well, I-I have a c-cousin who is kind to me."

"Really? What's their name?"

"Um, N-neji."

"Hyuuga Neji? I know him! He's in my year. He's doesn't talk much, but not like you. You're shy. He's just silent."

Hinata blushed before answering. "O-oh."

"So, you're a Hyuuga too?"

"Um. . ." Hinata looked down as if ashamed of something, "Y-yeah."

"Cool, but why did y-" Someone called out Tenten's name before she could question the shy girl's strange behavior any further and she turned to see her father walking towards her. "Oh, gomen Hinata, but I have to go. See you tomorrow!"

"Y-yeah, See ya." Tenten started walking off towards her father when she suddenly stopped, turned around, and yelled back to Hinata.

"Oh yeah I forgot. We're friends now right, Hinata?" Hinata blushed a deep crimson and looked down shyly before nodding. Tenten laughed slightly before turning away and running toward her father. Hinata issued a small 'Thank you, Tenten,' but it went unheard by the her new found friend.

On the way home Tenten told her father all about the new friend she found today and when they arrived home she repeated the whole story to her mother.

"That's great, sweetie. I'm glad you're making more friends," her mother said while making dinner and listening to her daughter's story.

"Yeah, she's really shy though and doesn't talk much."

"I'm sure she'll talk more once she gets to know you better."

"I hope so." And with that the family of three sat down and ate their supper. Her father told stories of his day at work and her mother jokingly commented on how quiet the house was today with everyone else gone.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies."_

That week went by pretty fast. Tenten would go to her classes and at the end of the day she would say bye to her other friends and walk over to Hinata. They would sit and talk and Hinata finally came out of her shell a bit. Neji even came over a couple times and sat down with them. They would sit and talk about different things and Tenten's father would pick her up and the two Hyuugas would walk home a little while after she left. It was now Thursday and Neji had just walked over to the two girls.

"Hello, Tenten. Hinata-sama," he greeted them both.

"Hello, Neji-niisan."

"Hey, Neji." Neji sat down beside Tenten and looked over at Hinata.

"Hinata," he stared at her looking worried, "Are you okay?"

"Hai, Neji-niisan. I'm f-fine." He stared at her a moment more, nodded, then turned to Tenten.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, but why wouldn't Hinata-chan be okay?" The question was directed toward Neji, but Hinata answered.

"I, er, fell down the st-stairs this m-morning." Hinata gave him a warning look. Neji noticed, but Tenten, thankfully, did not. One thing about Tenten is she hates being out of the loop, but there are some things that Tenten didn't need to know.

Nej caught on and played along with her lie, "Right, I was making sure her arm was alright,"

Tenten turned to Hinata "You didn't tell me you fell down the stairs."

"Oh, um, It must have s-slipped m-my mind." Tenten was about to say more, but her father walked over and said she had to come home.

"Okay, Daddy, sayonara guys," She waved at them before leaving the school grounds. The cousins waved back.

"Tenten, I won't be able to pick you up from school tomorrow. Your mother has a mission so, I'm taking care of the house while she's gone. You'll have to walk home. Can you do that for me?"

Tenten looked slightly offended "Yeah, I'm gonna be a Kunoichi one day, of course I can walk home by myself." Her father chuckled.

"Okay then, I'll be waiting tomorrow. Don't stay at the school talking to your friends for too long. I want you home by five o'clock."

"Okay!"

The next day at school Tenten was very eager for it to end. She couldn't wait to show her father that she could walk home by herself. Her teacher finally said that school was over. She practically ran out of the school. She tiptoed over to her friends. They had their backs turned so she was gonna scare them. She was about to shout 'BOO!' when she heard them talking.

"What do you think, Niisan, sh-should I t-tell her?"

"I don't know, Hinata-sama. I think that's a decision you have to make on your own." Hinata pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at her feet. She looked near tears.

"Please stop calling me Hinata-sama. I don't like it, especially from you."

Neji sighed. "Fine, but I have to around other Hyuugas, ya know."

Hinata nodded.

"Have you decided?"

Hinata nodded her head. "I think so."

"Whatcha talking about?" Tenten asked. The two Hyuugas jumped before turning around to face the bun-haired girl. They a exchanged glance and a silent conversation seemed to occur before the younger of the two began to speak.

"L-let's go to the side of th-the school, okay?"

Tenten shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I guess." The trio walked to the shady side of the building where there wasn't anyone to over hear their conversation.

"Alright, so what did ya wanna talk about?" The paled eyed cousins shared another look and Neji spoke, but it was meant for Hinata, not Tenten.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hinata nodded and Neji sighed and nodded back.

"Then show her." Hinata nodded again and lifted up her shirt and stopped just below her chest. Tenten gasped when she realized what she was seeing.

Her stomach was covered in bruises ranging in color from blue and purple to yellow and green. There were scars too. They looked like they had been caused from ranges of different ninja weapons and things you'd find around a house, such as knives and shuriken. Neji held up Hinata's shirt while she rolled up her sleeves and pant legs. Her arms and legs looked exactly like her stomach- bruised and scared. Her whole body looked like she had been through a full blown battle.

Before Tenten recovered herself enough to speak Hinata did, "I l-lied to you. I'm s-sorry."

Tenten looked bewildered and her voice reflected the feeling perfectly, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I lied to you. Y-you asked why I wouldn't be o-okay. I s-said I fell down the st-stairs. It was a lie. I didn't fall down the st-stairs."

"What did you do then?"

"She didn't do anything. She doesn't deserve the punishments she gets," Neji said. He sounded angry.

"N-niisan! Calm d-down, please?" Neji just turned his head the other way without saying anything.

"What punishments!" Tenten hadn't realized she had raised her voice until she noticed Hinata flinch and Neji's head snap back in the general direction of the conversation. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but what punishments?" She spoke quieter this time.

"Th-the ones my f-father gives me. He says I'm w-weak and the only way I'll g-get stronger is his p-punishments." Neji's fists clenched and uncleanched at his sides as if he wanted to hit something.

"Being weak isn't a reason to hurt you like that. And even if it was you're not weak!" Hinata looked down.

"I. . . I deserve his p-punishments. I lie t-to people. A-and not just y-you. I lie to the teachers t-too. I tell th-them I fall too. I lie to e-everyone."

"But you wouldn't have to lie if it wasn't for him hurting you. We have to do something!"

"NO! You can't t-tell anyone! N-nobody's supposed to kn-know!"

"But," she glanced down at her watch her father gave her, so she would always know what time it was today. _'No exuses for being late' _he had said. The clock shown it was 4:50. She had 10 minutes to get home! "Oh no! I have to get home. Sayonara, be careful, Hinata!"

"Sayonara." Neji and Hinata spoke at the same time.

Tenten ran all the way home fighting the tears that threatened to fall at the thought of her friend. She bust in the door and ran right into her father. She wrapped her arms around him and let loose all the tears that had been building up on the run home.

"What on earth is the matter," her father asked with worry in his voice.

"I-It's about Hinata," she said around her sobs. Her father took her over to the couch and set her down on his lap.

"What about Hinata," he asked gently.

"I'm not aloud to tell."

"It sounds to me like you need to tell me. What did Hinata do?" His daughter hesitated before finally talking.

"She lied."

_Well I just brushed it off at first  
'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
and she said_

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise"_

To her father the situation was simple to figure out. Hinata must have told Tenten something that wasn't completely true and Tenten's feelings were hurt over it. He definitely wasn't ready for her answer to what he said next.

"Tenten, you can tell me. It's okay. What happened?

Tenten hesitated before answering. "Hinata lies to the classroom and the teachers. She lies everyday at school because she has to cover all her bruises."

_My liitle girl layed her head down  
that night to go to sleep  
and as I stepped out the room  
I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet_

_'God bless my mom and my dad  
and my new friend Alyssa  
I know she needs you bad because_

_Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise.'_

Tenten's father slowly approached his daughter. She had been sitting in the same position since dinner time. She was sitting on the floor staring at a scroll on ninja weapons her sensei had given her when he realized just how much of a love Tenten actually had for the deadly tools. Her father could tell she was trying to read it, but her mind was obviously else where. That thought brought back memories of the previous evening.

_'Dinner was a silent affair, which was very odd for Tenten and her father. The dinner table was usually a place where they would sit aside their troubles, forget about the world they live in, and just talk like normal civillians of their village would. Not tonight. Tonight it was quiet, Tenten hadn't said much since explaining about Hinata and her father didn't plan on forcing her, although he was a little skeptical of her story._

_It wasn't that he didn't trust Tenten, he just knew that she had a habit of misinterpreting things and then making them into something much bigger than they actually were. Tenten was a smart girl, but her thirst for adventure sometimes made her imaginative mind into something much more. . . questionable? Yes, questionable was a nice word for it. Her stories were much more questionable._

_So, what was he to do? Simple. He would watch the way Tenten acts over the weekend and how much she talks about this situation and how much it seems to bother her. He always had a way of telling when her stories were exaggerated or not. If it was exaggerated he would have very long talk with her about her story making habits and how they effect people. If it wasn't, well, he'd cross that bridge if he came to it._

_When they were done with dinner Tenten had gotten her scroll, sat on the floor of the living room and tried reading and not thinking of her friend and what she could be going through right now. Her father occupied his time by doing things around the house- the things his wife would normally do.'_

And that's what they both did for three and a half hours afterwards. Neither talked and both refused to quit there time consuming attempts, but now it was time for Tenten to go to bed and her father had to finish a report for the Hokage. So he quietly walked up to his daughter and softly spoke to her.

"Tenten, it's time for you to get in bed."

Tenten looked up at her father before getting up and walking towards her room. "Okay, Daddy."

Her father was surprised. What eight year old goes to bed when their told without a fight? Certainly not Tenten. She always wanted to be treated older than she actually was. He stood up from his kneeling position and followed her towards her bedroom. He wanted to make sure she was actually going to bed and not just going to her bedroom. To his immense surprise she actually went to her bed and laid down. Pushing away his shock he walked towards her bed. Bending down he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night, Tenten." He stood up and walked out of her room. As he made his way back to the living room and sat down he heard a voice coming from his daughter's room. He sighed. He knew it was to good to be true. He silently walked towards her bedroom and listened to her speak. He was surprised by what he heard.

"Dear Lord, My name is Tenten, but you probably know that. I want to thank you for my mommy and my daddy. Please protect them. And protect Hinata, too. She's my new friend. I know she needs protecting, because she lies to the teachers and students everyday at school. She's really nice and she doesn't deserve to get hit. I saw her bruises and they're bad. Please help her. Amen."

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news._

After he had moved away from the door, Tenten's father had finished his report and was now lying in his bed trying to get some sleep. He was, sadly, failing miserably. He couldn't get Tenten's prayer or Hinata off his mind. Tenten was not one to pray, but her prayer sounded so sincere, that he knew she truly believed Hinata was being hurt.

Of course, Hinata was the heiress to the most prestigious clan in Konoha. The bruises Tenten says she saw could have been from her training. He had never really agreed to the methods many of the larger clans used to train their children. Not only this, but, after the Uchiha Massacre last year, everyone is still a bit scared it will happen again. He couldn't just go around accusing clans of abusing their children. The citizens of the village would most likely go into a frenzy at the possibility of another massacre.

He would have to go to the school Monday and talk to Hinata and Tenten's teachers to try and get this sorted out. Until then, he'd just have to help get Tenten through the weekend. Her mother would be home tomorrow, so maybe she could help him settle their daughter's nerves.

The rest of the weekend went by fairly quickly. Tenten's mother had come home and they had told her about Hinata and Tenten's father told her his plan to go to the school. She had agreed, but said she didn't want to go to with him. She said she would be unneeded. Tenten had had a nightmare that night about Hinata being beat and Sunday she couldn't wait for Monday to arrive, so they could help Hinata.

Tenten and her father were walking to the Academy. Tenten was practically dragging her father down the street.

"Come on, Daddy, we have to hurry, so we can help Hinata. She'll be so happy! And Neji will be too. He doesn't like what her dad does, either. It'll be great! She'll be okay and- hey we're here! Come on!" She took her father's hand and pulled her to the main office of the Academy building. Her father saw the look on everyone's face and knew something was wrong. He told Tenten to wait on the bench outside and he went in to talk to the principle. He stopped at the front desk. The girl there looked ready to cry.

"Excuse me, but could I speak to the principle please?"

"D-do you have an appointment?" The lady tried to control her voice.

"No, but this is very important." She must have seen the look in his eye because she seemed to give in slightly.

"What do you need to speak to her about?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." The lady stiffened.

"Come with me." She led him to the principle's office and told him to sit down. The principle looked up from his paper work.

"What is this about?" The lady who led him here spoke.

"He wants to talk to you about Hinata Hyuuga." The principle's eyes widened and his breath hitched. Tenten's father got a sick feeling in his stomach. This couldn't be good.

"Hinata Hyuuga is dead." It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did it was like a ton of bricks.

"No. No, please, it can't be too late. She told my daughter what was going on. We wanted to help her. It can't be too late."

"I'm sorry. She was found this morning by a maid who went to check on her when she didn't show up for her before school training. All evidence points to her Father. The ANBU have him in custody." It was obvious everyone in the room was trying not cry, the front desk lady had already failed. Tenten's father stood and walked out of the room with the others following behind. One to go back to her station and the other to got a meeting.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

_Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
She doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
Because there's nothing that anyone would do._

Tenten looked up from her spot on the bench and saw her father coming towards her. She got up excitedly and ran towards him. She stopped when she saw the looks on the three adults' faces. She frowned and looked at her father.

"What's wrong, Daddy? Where's Hinata? Did you tell them about her daddy? Why's everyone crying?" Tenten's father looked around and realized everyone had lost their battle with their tears and were now crying openly. He felt something wet on his face and realized he was crying to. He didn't know how to tell her that they were to late. That her new best friend was dead. He tried anyway, hoping he would get it right.

"Sweety, Hinata isn't going to be at school today." She looked up at him, confused.

"Why not. If she's not here she won't know we helped her."

"Tenten, Hinata isn't going to lie to the teachers anymore. She won't lie anymore at all. Hinata is with Jesus and he's taking really good care of her now." Tenten looked scared and her father hated it.

"But, people go see Jesus when they die. Like Grandma did, so why's Hinata with him?"

"Because, she did die, but it's okay, because she's not hurting anymore and she's happy now. I know she is and I know that she knows you tried to help her, but Jesus wanted her with him, so that he could keep her safe forever." Tenten had started crying right after he said 'die' and her father was now holding her and trying to calm her down.

He hated Hiashi Hyuuga. He hated him with all his being. He hated him for what he did to his daughter. He hated him for what he was doing to Tenten without even realising it. He hated him for being apart of the Leaf Village and disgracing it's name. He hated everything about that poor excuse for a man.

He was a father. He was supposed to keep that little girl safe no matter what. He was supposed to protect her from as much as he possibly could, but the only thing he did was beat her and take away any safe feeling she ever felt. He was a father and how any real man could do what he did was sickening. He was a father, but he acted like the very things he was supposed to shelter his daughter from.

As Tenten's father sat there holding his daughter and telling her it would all be okay he renewed a promise he made eight years ago.

He would not fail at his job.

He was a father. He would protect his little girl and he would make sure she always felt safe. He was a father and he would act like her father until the day he went to see Jesus too. His little girl will never have to think twice about where to go when she needs help. He will not fail at his job and he will not fail her.

_Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies_

The sound oh his daughter's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Why'd she do it, Daddy? Why'd she lie like that? We could've helped her. Why, Daddy?" He was again momentarily lost for words. Why would she lie? What could that disgusting man have told her to make her keep everything a secret? Would Tenten tell if he ever hurt her? Of course not. He's her father and to her anything he does is right. No matter how dispicable it is. She would never go against him. Especially at the age of eight. It was horrible, but what other reason could it be? Why else would a seven year old girl let someone hit her without telling.

"Because I think she thought what he was doing was right. I don't think she knew he wasn't supposed to do those things to her."

"But , he's her daddy! He's not supposed to make her look purple or green or blue or yellow like she was! He's not supposed to, Daddy, he's not, why didn't she tell?" She was thrashing around and screaming with tears running down her face but she didn't care. She lost her friend. She couldn't help her. It was all her fault. Why didn't they go get her Friday, when she told her daddy what happened? Or Saturday when her mommy got home? And why didn't Hinata tell anybody? It didn't make sense to Tenten how she could go home everyday to that and not tell anyone other than her. Her father simply sat and held her while she cried. She suddenly remembered something.

"Where's Neji? Is he okay? Does he know?" The front desk lady answered.

"Neji is fine. He's in class and yes he knows. We thought it best if he attened school instead of being around the crime scene."

"That seems very logical," answered her father.

"I wanna see him!" Tenten said. The front desk lady looked at the principle, who shrugged.

"I don't see why not," he said.

"I'll go get him then." The front desk lady went off in search for Neji. She came back five minutes later with a puffy eyed boy in tow. Tenten ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged back. Neji was the first to speak.

"I tried to help her. I heard her screaming again. I tried to open the door, but I couldn't get in. I'm sorry. I couldn't save her." He sounded frantic as he started crying for, what seemed like to him, the millionth time that day.

"It's not your fault, Neji. Me and my daddy should have got here sooner. We should have been faster. I'm really sorry."

The adults in the room all wanted to help the two children, but found they couldn't move as they watched the two children comfort each other in the middle of the hallway. Both grieving the loss of a friend neither would forget.

* * *

**A/N- I cried while writing this. T-T I'm sorry! We were moving and I needed a way to work out emotions, then I heard this song and I wrote this. I've been debating on weather to put it up or not and decided what the heck? I tried making the children sound like children, but I'm not sure how well that turned out. The original copy was much longer, but my computer went and erased half of it! I was mad. Anyway here it is. Please leave a review. This is unbeta-ed, but I did my best in finding the mistakes and fixing them.**

**PLEASE READ: Should I write a fic about Hinata's life in this fic? I'm debating on it, but I'm not sure, so I thought you might be able to help me decide. Please leave a review or PM me telling me your opinion. Thanks!**


End file.
